Does Your Mother Know?
by nottheonlyfanaround
Summary: Does his mother know? He hopes not.


House: Ravenclaw

Word Count: 803

Category: Drabble

Prompt(s): [Speech] "Does your mother/father know what you've been up to?"

Year: Head

* * *

"Does your mother know you're here?" came a voice from Sirius's left. His eyes were slightly wider than normal, and he was panicking. He had been _sure_ that he was the only person in the park when he'd arrived. Yet there stood his cousin Andromeda, hands on her hips, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"What're you doing here?" he asked, voice wary. She sat down on the patch of grass next to him, her lips quirking up into a small smile.

"I could ask you the same question." Her voice held a tint of mischief that he wasn't used to hearing from her. He gave her a playful glare, to which she responded with a sigh, moving her gaze up towards the starry sky above them.

"If you must know," she began, and Sirius could swear a tint of crimson flushed over her features. "I was out on a date."

His jaw dropped in shock. Andromeda, the epitome of a well behaved pureblood daughter, was out on a date, and he didn't know if her parents knew. He couldn't help the question that came spilling out of his mouth.

"With who?"

"Ted Tonks."

"The Muggleborn?"

"Yes, Siri, the muggleborn," came her amused response, and when Sirius' gaze fell onto her again, there was a twinkle in her eye. He still couldn't believe it, his pureblooded cousin had been out on a date. With a Muggleborn. She had it easier than him, he figured, if she was allowed out on a date with someone of far less status than she was. That is, if her parents knew.

"Does your mother know what you've been up to?" A light laugh spilled from her lips at his question, as if it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard.

"Of course not," she replied, eyes still shining with amusement, "does yours?"

"Merlin, I _hope_ not," they both stayed silent for a moment before Andromeda burst out into a fit of giggles. They stayed like that for a little while, sitting and enjoying the scenery. Watching as owls flew overhead every now and again, going from tree to tree almost soundlessly. It was silent for a good while, not that it bothered Sirius all too much. A little silence was good every once in a while - especially when you lived with crazed lunatics for half of the year.

"What've _you_ been up to then?" It was Andromeda who'd broken the silence, her tone softer than before. He'd never seen her in this light, without being uptight - sure he knew she was kind, and she was obviously the brightest person in her family. Yet, he'd still never pegged her to be the kind of person who'd date a Muggleborn. And now, here she was, sitting and talking with him - asking him what he'd been doing. Should he tell her? He figured it couldn't hurt.

"We were out at the Leaky Cauldron trying to steal some Firewhiskey,"

"_We?_" He'd realized his mistake as soon as he'd spoken, and yet he didn't feel the urge to lie to her.

"James, Remus, Peter and I,"

"Oh yeah," she said thoughtfully as if digging through her memories to try and find where she'd heard those names before. "You guys hang out all the time at Hogwarts, right?"

He was almost shocked she knew that much, Regulus barely knew as much, and they interacted far more than he did with Andromeda at Hogwarts.

"Yeah," he mumbled in response.

"Were you successful?" she asked, her question somewhat vague. His brow quirked in confusion, which led Andromeda to let out a small chuckle.

"The Firewhiskey," she clarified, "did you get some?"

"Oh," he replied, he should have figured that's what she was asking about. "Yeah, we nabbed a whole bottle."

He pulled the bottle out of his coat as if to show her proof. A grin slipped onto her face, and she moved her hand to ruffle his hair.

"Well done," she said, the mischievous twinkle still not gone from her eye, "reckon I could have some?"

"Sure," he nodded, extending his hand and the bottle towards her. She grabbed it from him, taking a large swig before handing it back to him.

"Thanks," she began, stretching and getting up off the grass, "we should do this again sometime, it was nice."

He mumbled a response after her, his 'sure' getting blown away in the wind. She waved to him, before retreating into the park. Undoubtedly going back home. He was sure he'd see her here again, and he smiled at the thought. She was far more reckless and bold than he'd originally thought. He was sure of one thing though, as her form grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

**If she wasn't before, Andromeda was sure as hell his favorite cousin now.**


End file.
